PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: pertemuan yang begitu tak menyenangkan tapi malah berubah menjadi menyenangkan... HUNTAO...


**PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE**

SUMMARY : pertemuan yang begitu tak menyenangkan tapi malah berubah menjadi menyenangkan...

**HUNTAO...**

.

.

.

.

.

**TITTLE : PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE**

**MAIN CAST : HUANG ZI TAO**

**OH SEHUN**

**AUTHOR : LING-LING/ KYUNG SOORA**

**GENRE :GS, SAD, ROMANCE,MAINSTREEM**

**RATED : T**

**LEGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**PLEASE , DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE**

_Pertama aku melihatmu , ada rasa aneh dihati ini_

_Ketika kau beri senyuman indah itu samakin ku terbuai oleh keindahan_

_Betapa indahnya bila selalu mengingat wajahmu_

_Karena kau , aku bisa berubah menjadi lelaki yang baik_

_Menjadi lelaki penyayang dan tau makna akan cinta_

_Tapi kenapa, disaat aku mulai belajar untuk berubah kau seakan pergi meninggalkanku_

_Sendiri tanpa tumpuan hidup yang bisa mengerti aku_

_Tapi hanya kata-katamu lah aku bisa bertahan_

_Mungkin saat ini kau adalah hidup dan matiku_

**HUANG ZI TAO**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa kim saem kepada seluruh muridnya

"pagi" jawab semua murid dengan antusias

"kali ini saem membawa anak pidahan dari china, silahkan perkenalkan namamu" suruh saem kepada namja berperawakan tinggi , tampan bersurai hitam dan ditambah lagi kelopak matanya yang menghitam membuat namja itu semakin tampan saja dan itu berhasil membuat seluruh yeoja yang ada didalam kelas tersebut seakan terpana olehnya.

"annyeonghaseyo, huang zi Tao imnidha . " katanya sambil membukukkan badannya sopan.

"kalau begitu Tao , duduklah dibangku yang kosong"

"ne saem"

Namja bernama Tao tersebutpun duduk dibangku yang kosong , tapi sesekali dia melirik seorang yeoja milky skin tapi bisa membuat perhatiannya tertuju padanya.

_Pertemuan pertama, paras indahmu itu bagaikan sihir bagiku untuk bisa mendekatimu..._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan badan yang proporsional , ditambah lingkaran hitam dikelopak matanya seakan semakin tampan saja. Dia berjalan menuju kantin dengan sesekali terlihat seringaian tajam darinya.

BRAAKKK

"au..." teriak yeoja berkulit milky skin itu.

Namja tersebut hanya melihatnya saja, menghiraukan apa yang terjadi baru saja , dia namja itu bernama Tao menabrak seorang yeoja bernama sehun.

"ya! Kau sudah menabrakku tak meminta maaf pula " pekik yeoja itu kepada Tao.

"cih, salahmu kenapa saat berjalan tidak melihat jalan" jawabnya enteng sekali.

"ya! Kau saja yang tak melihat" tambah yeoja itu berdiri sambil membersihkan roknya yang agak sedikit kotor.

"mwo! Kau saja yang so' pintar , membaca buku sambil berjalan. Kau bisa membaca buku itu diperpustakaan bukan di J-A-L-AN" jawab Tao lagi sambil meninggalkan yeoja itu .

"sudahlah sehun-ah tak usah kau pikirkan namja sialan itu" kata sang sahabat sambil menarik tangan sehun dan membawanya pergi.

_pertemuan kedua yang seakan tak mungkin_

_benci, tak ada arti saat itu_

_dan dari situlah cintaku mulai tumbuh untukmu_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hari ini , kita latihan drama untuk hari ini harus tepat waktu . karena , hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita latihan. Arraseo" kata sang ketua kelas dengan tegasnya.

"ne , arraseo" jawab semuanya dengan yakin .

.

.

.

.

.

"mianhae aku terlambat" kata sehundengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"gwenchana , kau langsung latihan saja dengan yang lain" kata sang ketua kelas

"ne" jawabnya dan langsung latihan, tapi dia juga sedikit celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang –akhirnya imbang juga aku denganmu- dalam hatinya.

"sehun-ah kau sedang mencariku?" tanya seorang namja yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang eunyoung dan berhasil membuat eunyoung kaget.

"ah kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Siapa bilang aku mencrimu Tao jangan ge-er deh" jawab sehun.

"ck , kau ini. Hari ini aku mau meminta sesuatu padamu karena kau kalah"

"mwo , tapi kita imbang Tao"

"kata siapa aku datang lebih awal darimu sehun-ah. Kau tak percaya ?"

"ne, aku tak percaya padamu"

"kalau begitu , aku tanya ketua kelas dulu . siapa yang datang duluan aku atau kau sehun" setelah mengatakan itu Tao langsung menarik tangan sehun membawanya keketua kelas.

"Tao, sehun ada apa ?" tanya sang ketua kelas keheranan

"begini, tadi yang datang duluan aku atau sehun ?" kata Tao

"aku rasa Tao , karena sehun datang terakhir memangnya kenapa ?"

"tidak ada , gamsahamnidha"

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang pasti sehun agak sedikit gugup sekarang, dia kalah telak dengan preman ini –apa yang akan dilakukan Tao- gumam eunyoung dalam hati.

"sehun -ah , karena kau kalah maka tepat dari perjanjian kita kau harus menemaniku setelah latihan drama yang membosankan ini. Jadi jangan ingkari janjimu eunyoung-ah dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Kata Tao sambil pergi meninggalkan eunyoung yang diam tertegun tak mendengarkan perkataan Tao lagi

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana indahkan ?" tanya Tao kepada sehun.

"nde, wah tidak kusangka namja nakal dan bengal sepertimu tau tempat indah juga disini" jawab sehun yang terlihat berbinar-binar karena baru pertama kali melihat tempat yang indah diseoul padahal dia orang seoul.

"ck, kau ini berhentilah mengataiku seperti itu. Eum sehun-ah " kata Tao lagi memanggil eunyoung.

"eum" jawab sehun singkat.

TAO POV'S

Jawaban singkat itu membuat aku semakin gugup untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya, mendekatkan wajahku ketelinganya.

"WO AI NI~SARANGHAE" kataku lalu mencium pipinya. Dia diam , terlihat wajah kagetnya itu. Aku pun juga ikut terdiam , aku tau raut wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat. Tapi bagaimana, aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama aku mengenalnya dan ditambah dengan taruhan ini .

FLASHBACK ON

AUTHOR POV'S

"sepertinya , anak baru itu akan terlambat" kata seorang yeoja dengan pedenya.

"kata siapa , aku tak akan pernah terlambat. Oh sehun" jawab seorang namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

"ya! Kau mengagetkanku saja" jawab yeoja itu sambil melihat namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut"memangkan , biasanya kaukan selalu terlambat Huang Zi Tao" katanya lagi dengan penekanan.

"cih , itu hanya dipagi hari kalau siang hari begini karena aku sudah terbiasa berlatih wushu jadi tidak akan pernah terlambat"

"oh ya, terserah kau saja"

"bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan"

"mwo! Taruhan yang benar saja"

"yasudah kalau kau tak mau berarti kaulah yang sering datang terlambat"

"aishh, baiklah taruhannya apa?"

"bagaimana kalau sampai 1 minggu ini saat latihan drama untuk sekolah tiadak ada yang boleh datang terlambat , bila aku menang kau harus menuruti permintaanku, kalau kau yang menang akan aku turuti permintaanmu. Bagaimana ?"

"eum , bagus juga ok"

FLASHBACK END

SEHUN POV'S

Aku semakin keras berpikir , aku terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Tao. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Tidak ini nyata dia mengatakannya dengan tulus sangat tulus ini bukan tao yang biasanya, bukan Tao yang berandalan menggunakan narkoba bukan Tao yang sering berkelahi dengan namja lain disekolah maupun lain sekolah ini Tao yang baru Tao yang tulus dan baik hati . aku menyukai Tao yang seperti ini aku mau tao yang sekarang.

Ku beranikan diriku untuk mendekatinya, mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya , dan kata-kata yang mungkin akan tabu aku katakan mungkin akan keluar sebentar lagi "WO YE AI NI~NADO SARANGHAE" lepas sudah kata-kata itu aku langsung mencium pipinya dan tersenyum tulus padanya . kuraih tangannya dan ku genggam tangannya penuh arti. Ya ini yang aku rasakan cintaku akhirnya terbalas sudah.

Dia , melihatku tersenyum sangat tulus jarang dia menampakkan senyum tulus itu .

"kamsahamnidha chagi" katanya dan langsung memelukku erat .

Hingga aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit seperti ingin pecah. Tao melihatku memegang tanganku penuh sayang."chagi , gwenchana" katanya khawatir tapi aku hanya bisa memberikan seulas senyum padanya hingga akhirnya semua gelap dan gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV'S

"keadaan sehun memburuk, sebaiknya dia harus dikemotherapi dari sekarang kalau tidak nyawanya akan hilang" kata dokter tampan berjawah angelic bername tag kim joonmyun.

Eomma sehun menangis dipelukan kakak eunyoung park chanyeol bagaimana tidak anak kesayangannya harus segera dikemotherapi kalu tidak nyawanya lah yang akan menghilang. Tao hanya diam dia tidak tau apa yang baru dibicarakan oleh dokter itu kemotherapy untuk sehun tidak mungkin .

"memang harus dokter?" kata chanyeol yang masih menenangkan eomma kesayangannya itu.

"nde, seperti yang anda tau . kanker otak sehun sudah stadium 3 dan hampir akhir kalau tidak ditangani dengan kemotherapi dari sekarang nyawanya lah yang akan terenggut" jelas dokter joonmyun lagi.

DEG

Badan Tao terasa lemas , apa yang baru dikatakan dokter itu kanker otak oh tidak orang yang sangat ia cintai harus bertarung dengan penyakit mematikan tersebut. Dia langsung duduk , tak mampu lagi untuk berpikir dia diam.

"kalau memang itu keputusannya baiklah" jawab chanyeol dengan tegas.

Dokter itu pergi sambil meninggalkan seulas senyum pada mereka bertiga, eomma sehun langsung masuk sedangkan chanyeol berjalan mendekati Tao yang sudah diam membatu.

"tenang saja , sehun pasti bisa bertahan dari penyakit ini. Kau tau sehun bukanlah orang yang suka berputus asa" kata chanyeol menenangkan Tao

"nde , hyung" jawab Tao singkat.

.

.

_Oh tuhan mengapa kau berikan cobaan ini_

_Kau berikan cobaan untuknya_

_Untuk orang yang berarti bagiku_

_Untuk orang yang bisa merubahku_

**-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" berhentilah menggunakan itu Tao" teriak seorang namja berkulit tanned mencegah namja yang didepan ini untuk tidak menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang tersebut. Tapi , namja itu tetap dengan pendirian meminum obat ekstasi itu. Hingga namja berkulit tanned tersebut kewalahan.

"ayolah , berhenti. Apa kau tidak memikirkan sehun , kau tau sehun akan sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini terus Tao" kata namja tanned tersebut.

"sehun juga tak ada disini jongin" jawab Tao agak sedikit teler

"tapi , tetap saja kau tau Tao ini bukan jalan yang baik untuk menghilangkan bebanmu itu salah Tao salah"

"ck , kau tau aku bukan siapa-siapa sekarang , kedua orang tuaku meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan , gege kesayanganku kris masih berada dialam mimpi sampai sekarang belum bangun dan yeoja yang paling aku cintai selain eommaku yaitu sehun masih bertarung dengan penyakitnya kanker otak sialan itu" kata Tao sambil menangis tersedu-sedu memeluk sang sahabat "aku bosan dengan hidupku jongin , aku bosan..." tambah tao lagi sambil berteriak dan menangis.

"kau jagan bilang seperti itu Tao , kris gege sebentar lagi akan bangun aku percaya itu dan sehun kau tau dia sebentar lagi akan sembuh dan kau tau betapa rindunya dia padamu karena 1 bulan penuh ini kau tak menjenguknya" terang Jongin sambil menenangkan Tao.

"wah , oppa akhirnya kau datang juga." Kata sehun sambil memeluk Tao yang sekarang sudah berada diruang rawat sehun. "aku merindukanmu oppa" tambah sehun lagi.

"eum , aku juga sangat merindukanmu" jawab Tao sambil duduk disamping ranjang sehun.

"kenapa selama 1 bulan ini oppa tak menjengukku apakah oppa sudah bosan denganku ?"

DEG

Bosan hallo Tao bosan dengan sehun kata siapa demi raju bisa berubah menjadi sigung (_#ok itu abaikain)_ tidak pernah tao bosan dengan sehun.

"kata siapa eum, aku tak pernah bosan denganmu chagi. Aku hanya ada urusan saja kau tau sebentar lagi ujian akhir jadi aku harus belajar dengan giat" jawab Tao sambil mengusap kepala sehun yang sekarang rambutnya mulai rontok efek dari kemotherapy.

"eum , iya . oppa kenapa badanmu kurus ? oppa jarang makan atau oppa kembali memakai narkoba lagi?"

"eum , jinjja menurutku badanku masih seperti dulu dan soal narkoba aku berhenti menggunakannya chagi, kau taukan saat aku berpacaran denganmu saat itulah aku berhenti menggunakannya"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sehun dia hanya diam sesekali mengelus pipi Tao yang sekarang mulai kurusan. "eum oh ya" katanya singkat dan tersenyum.

Tao tersenyum melihat yeoja yang dia cintai ini _–maafkan aku chagi, mianhae- _gumam Tao didalam hatinya, dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat apa yang ada didepannya ini, tubuh sehun mulai mengurus rambutnya mulai rontok akibat kemotherapy dan satu lagi wajahnya semakin memucat tapi tetap cantik dimata Tao.

"oppa , kau tau sebenarnya aku lelah mengikuti kemotherapy. Apakah ini memang takdirku untuk pergi ? " kata sehun sambil tertunduk.

DEG

Hati Tao terasa remuk saja , Tao diam hening tak ada suara "oppa , waegurae. Ah apakah aku salah mengatakan seperti itu ?" kata sehun lagi sambil mengelus pipi Tao.

"oh, kau tau chagi kalau kau tak ikut kemotherapy kau tak akan sembuh dan jangan pernah mengatakan seperti itu kau pasti sembuh , arra ?" kata Tao.

"eum arra oppa" jawab sehun singkat.

"kau rindu tempat ini chagi ?" tanya Tao pada sehun.

"nde oppa, terakhir oppa mengajakku kesini lagi 1 bulan yang lalu " jawab sehun lagi dengan mata berbinar . sesekali dia menyentuh bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh diarea danau tersebut.

Tao juga ikut tersenyum , sesekali mata tajamnya diarahkan pada sehun yang asyik melihat burung-burung yang terbang diatas danau tersebut. Seakan miris hati Tao melihat sehun seperti ini ingin rasanya dialah yang memiliki penyakit mematikan itu bukan sehun tapi takdir mengatakan lain.

Hari semakin larut dan sebentar lagi malam , Tao mengajak sehun pulang dan mamaikan jaket pada sehun.

"oppa..." panggil sehun.

"eum" jawab Tao yang sibuk memakaikan jaket kepada sehun.

"kapan kita kesini lagi ?"

"kalau kau sembuh oppa akan mengajakmu kesini lagi"

"yakso"

"ne, yakso"

_Bila memang hari ini adalah hari pertemuan terakhir kita_

_Biarkan hari ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan bagiku_

_Dan biarkan pula janji itu menjadi janji setia kita_

_Untuk akhir yang membahagiakan_

"ini memang keajaiban dari tuhan, oh sehun sembuh total."kata sang dokter seakan tak percaya oleh keajaiban yang diterima oleh sehun.

"jinjja , uisha-nim. jeongmal" kata eomma sehun percaya.

"ne , ahjumma. Memang jarang menggunakan kemotherpy untuk penyakit kanker stadium 3 akhir bisa sembuh, ini memang keajaiban, selamat sehun-ah" kata dokter joonmyun lagi.

sehun hanya bisa diam , seakan keajaiban itu memang seutuhnya untuk diri eunyoung. Dia tersenyum bahagia sangat malah. Seakan ini , adalah hari paling bahagia untuk seumur hidupnya. _–aku harus mengatakan ini pada Tao oppa harus-_ gumam sehun serasa tak sabar mengatakan hal bahagia ini.

"kau tak boleh bertemu Tao sekarang sehun -ah" kata jongin agak sedikit gugup.

"wae, aku ingin bertemu dengannya ?" desak sehun lagi tapi dengan bersi keras jongin melarang sehun.

Dengan terpaksa sehun menerobos masuk kedalam rumah Tao dan akhirnya bisa. Dia berlari menuju kamar atas kamar Tao , setelah menemukan kamar Tao, sehun terlihat bahagia saat membuka pintu.

DEG

DEG

"oppa..." senyuman sehun berubah menjadi teriakan yang berganti menjadi tangisan bagaimana tidak dia melihat namja yang selama ini menemaninya disaat-saat kritis sekarang terlihat mengenaskan dengan tangan bekas tusukan dimana-mana, selang infus yang terpasang ditangannya dengan wajah tirusnya semakin menamppakkan kelopak matanya yang semakin menghitam. Tao hanya tersenyum melihat sehun yang kini berada disampingnya.

"chagi..." panggil tao kecil sekali seakan tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tapi sehun masih bisa mendengar panggilan itu.

"oppa , waegurae? Kenapa oppa seperti ini ?" kata sehun sambil menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Tao sesekali mengelus surai sehun yang saat ini mulai kembali tumbuh lagi walaupun masih pendek. "kenapa kau kesini berlari-lari nanti penyakitmu kambuh lagi chagi" tambah Tao khawatir.

"oppa tak usah memikirkan keadaanku sekarang, aku kesini ingin menepati janji oppa untuk jalan-jalan kedanau favourite kita"

"memang kau sudah sembuh eum ?"

"kata dokter aku sudah sembuh seutuhnya, aku bahagia saat aku sembuh dan ingin mengatakan dengan oppa tapi saat aku kesini keadaan oppa seperti ini. Aku tau saat aku kemotherapy oppa masih menggunakan Narkoba iyakan hiks...hiks...hikss... ?"

"..."

"oppa jawab aku,oppa... ..."

"..."

"oppa aku mohon jawab aku hiks...hiks..."

"memang kau tau aku masih menggunakan narkoba dari siapa ?"

"dari jongin, karena aku yang memaksanya untuk bercerita padaku tentang oppa kemana saja oppa 2 bulan yang lalu ."

FLASHBACK ON

SEHUN POV'S

Hari ini adalah 1 tahun aku berpacaran dengan tao oppa berarti 1 tahun juga aku mengikuti kemotherapy membosankan dan menyakitkan ini. Kalau tidak demi kesembuhanku aku sudah malas ikut kemotherapy.

KRREKKK

Pintu ruang rawatku terbuka aku harap yang datang adalah tao oppa tapi dugaanku salah yang datang malah namja berkulit tanned itu siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupu oppa Tao, jongin. Dia tersenyum kepadaku , dia datang tak membawa tangan kosong melainkan membawakan bunga kesukaanmu mawar merah.

"selamat pagi sehun-ah" sapanya padaku.

"selamat pagi jongin-ssi" jawabku sedannya.

Dia berjalan menuju pas bunga mengganti bunga mawar layu itu dengan dengan bunga mawar fresh yang baru dibawanya tadi. Setelah selesai dia berjalan dan duduk bangku disamping tempat tidur inapku.

Seakan penasaran kenapa akhir-akhir ini Tao oppa jarang kesini bukan jarang tapi tak pernah lagi ku beranikan diri untuk bertanya pada jongin .

"jongin-ssi kemana Tao kenapa sekarang dia tak pernah kesini lagi ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"dia ada kok memangnya kenapa ?" jawab jongin yang kelihata sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

"oh ya , kalau memang ada kenapa dia tak kesini untuk merayakan 1 tahun pacaran ku dengannya"

"dia sibuk jadi dia menyuruhku untuk kesini"

"jinjja, tapi sepertinya aku tak percaya?"

"..."

"jongin kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku ini, apakah Tao oppa masih menggnakan narkoba ?"

"..."

"jongin aku mohon sekali ini saja aku tau dia masih menggunakan obat itukan kan ?"

"ah aniya, dia tak menggunakannya lagi"

"aku mohon jangan bohong"

"ya , dia masih mnggunakannya" jawab jongin" kau tau sehun -ah sebenarnya saat dia mulai menyukaimu dia mulai berhenti menggunakan narkoba tapi saat tau kau terkena kanker otak waktu itu dan waktu bersamaan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan dan kau tau kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat hendak dibawa kerumah sakit dan gege kesayangannya kris mengalami koma dan sampai saat ini dia belum bangun juga dari situlah dia mulai menggunakan narkoba lagi . dan kau tau keadaannya sekarang mulai parah kemarin dia hampir meninggal gara-gara overdosis tapi keajaiban masih memihak padanya lagi, jadi sekarang dia masih dirawat dirumah"

DEG

Detak Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak , bagaimana tidak Tao oppa depresi dan kembali menggunakan narkoba , aku mulai menitikkan air mataku . aku tak kuasa menahan ini sakit, sakit memang tapi masih untung ada keajaiban lagi untuknya.

TAO POV'S

"bagaimana kau suka chagi...?" kata-kata itulah yang selalu kuucapkan bila aku dan sehun berada didanau ini

"eum, jeongmal johaheyo' jawabnya seakan bahagia .

Kulihat manik wajahnya yang selama 2 bulan ini tak pernah aku lihat , dia cantik sama seperti dulu saat pertama kali aku bertemu . dia tak pernah berubah dia masih menjadi wanita cantik dan baik . sesekali juga aku melihatnya bermain-main air danau itu dari kejauhan ingin rasanya ikut bermain dengannya tapi aku tak bisa dan hanya melihatnya dari kursi roda ini.

Dia mendekatiku , mendekap tanganku penuh sayang seakan tak pernah ingin dia meninggalkanku ya aku harap dia tak meninggalkanku.

"oppa" panggilnya suara merdunya itu.

"eum" jawabku sesingkat mungkin.

"apakah oppa mau berjanji padaku ?"

"berjanji apa ?"

Dia diam , tapi aku tau dia sedang apa . dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku dan "please, don't leave me alone " katanya setelah itu mencium bibirku singkat.

"eum , oppa berjanji" jawabku dan langsung mencium bibirnya singkat.

Dia tersenyum bahagia aku juga, inikah cinta sejati itu oh tuhan kalau memang benar aku ingin dialah yang menjadi cinta sejatiku.

_Cinta , inilah cintaku padamu_

_Rumit memang menjelaskannya tapi inilah bukti cintaku padamu_

_Seakan ini adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku_

_Ya, benar memang ini cinta ku yang seutuhnya_

_Hanya namamu yang terukir dihatiku_

_Tak ada nama lain selain namamu oh __sehun_

**HUANG ZI TAO**

**End**

Ling-ling balik bawa ff HUNKAI, ff ROCK ama sequelnya BE PRESENT az belum diselesaikan :D

Ok mungkin minggu-minggu ini bisa deh bikin sequel BE PRESENT jadi tunggu ya

Mohon REVIEWNYA YA'...


End file.
